


Melt With You

by SwagginOnADragon (verhalen)



Series: Kissed By Fire [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Cock Piercing, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Dildo, F/M, Femdom, Fireplace sex, Foot Massage, Gift Fic, Jon In Lingerie, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Modern AU, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oil, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality, Smut, Teasing, Women's Underwear, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/SwagginOnADragon
Summary: Jon takes Ygritte on a romantic getaway for her birthday, and gives her a night of sensual pleasure.





	Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).



> This was intended for Chantress's birthday and it's a bit late because life got in the way. So, happy belated birthday? <3

Ygritte's birthday fell during her half term holiday. In the middle of all of the chaos and stress of the past month, Jon had managed to make reservations for them to get a cabin with a hot tub for a few days in the Scottish countryside. It was an eight-hour drive one-way, during which time they took a few rest stops. By the time they arrived at the cabins it was late and they were tired, and after being shown to their cabin they had just enough energy to get in pajamas and crawl into bed together.

The next day, which was her actual birthday, they did some sightseeing, which included a hike. They worked up an appetite; there was a restaurant centrally located to the cabins, and Jon and Ygritte elected to have dinner brought out to them rather than eating there. When the meal arrived, with a bottle of wine, Ygritte had a fire going in the fireplace, and they decided to eat on rugs spread out before the fire, pillows propped up on the rugs so they could recline comfortably. After they ate they cuddled together, sipping wine, watching the fire.

"This is nice," Ygritte said.

"I'm glad you approve." Jon kissed the tip of her nose. "I wanted to make your birthday special."

"You would have made my birthday special even if we were back home and you'd just made a cake," Ygritte said. "You spoil me, Jon Snow."

Jon smirked. "I haven't begun to spoil you yet."

"Oh ho ho. That sounds like you have plans." Ygritte smirked back. "What's in store? You gonna make love to me on the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace, like a cliche out of a romance novel?"

"It may be a cliche," Jon said, "but tropes aren't inherently bad. Some tropes are popular, and get cliched, for a reason. They resonate with people."

Ygritte stole a kiss. "I didn't say it would be bad if you made love to me in front of the fireplace."

"Good," Jon said, "because if you did, I'd just take you out to the back seat of the car."

Ygritte gave him a playful swat, as Jon laughed. "You're horrible."

"I know."

They decided to take a dip in the hot tub first. The hot tub was out towards the back of their cabin, and faced a wall made entirely of glass windows. They were far enough out into the countryside that there was minimal light pollution and a breathtaking display of stars. Snuggling together in the warm water, looking at the stars, put them even more at ease, and soon snuggling turned into necking, and feverish groping underneath the water. Jon's fingers played between Ygritte's legs as he kissed her breasts, making her pant and whimper, shivering, clutching his head.

"You're going to make me come if you keep doing that," Ygritte moaned.

Jon looked up to grin. "Good." He claimed her mouth again, kissing her deeply. "I want to make you come as many times as you can stand it."

With that, her first climax was delivered by Jon's fingers on her G-spot, his thumb working her clit, as he hungrily suckled her nipple. He groaned as he felt her contract, his aching cock throbbing in tune with her contractions and cries of pleasure. He wanted to come too, but _all in good time_ , he told himself as he kissed her again, soft and sweet. Tonight was about her.

Because she was still somewhat limp from such an intense orgasm, Jon carried Ygritte out of the hot tub, and to the rugs in front of the fireplace. He'd brought a bottle of massage oil in his travel bag, and he took it out now, coming back to the rugs with the oil and a smile.

"Here, love," he said, rolling her over.

Ygritte smiled into the pillows and began kneading and making purring sounds like a cat as Jon rubbed oil into her back. He also kissed his way down her back, starting at her sensitive nape and shoulders, then following her spine. Ygritte moaned at each kiss, moaning again as his fingers worked out her knots and eased her into aroused bliss. When his hands rubbed her ass, she made contented noises and then giggled as Jon nibbled on her cheeks, her giggles becoming moans as he kissed and licked her thighs and behind the knee. His hands continued to rub her legs, and when he massaged her feet she almost cried from relief, moaning again when he, on a whim, began to lick and suck her toes, the arch of her foot.

"Didn't think you were into feet, Jon Snow," Ygritte said.

"I'm usually not," Jon said. "You have very cute, dainty feet. I never really noticed them before now." He resumed sucking her big toe.

After her feet were loved, he rubbed her legs some more, back up to her ass, and then patted her ass. "Roll over," he said.

Ygritte rolled onto her back. No matter how many times he'd seen her naked, the sight of her breasts and the fire bush between her legs took his breath away, and Ygritte smiled up at Jon's look of awe, his hard cock already leaking precum for her.

Jon leaned down to kiss her, as he poured the fire-warmed oil onto her chest. "You're beautiful," he husked, and kissed her again as his hands began to rub the oil over her shoulders, then down to her breasts, hands cupping them, fingers rubbing the nipples.

Ygritte moaned and arched to him, her moans louder as Jon followed the trail of his fingers with his tongue, teasing her nipples with slow, deliberate strokes, then licking harder and faster, before sucking hard, his eyes meeting hers as he took a nipple into his mouth. One hand continued to rub down her body in lazy circles, and the other reached between her legs again, finding her even more wet than before. Jon could smell her arousal and he was hungry to taste her, but he restrained himself, continuing to kiss his way down, kissing, licking, and nibbling at her stomach, then down one hip and thigh, as Ygritte moaned and writhed.

At last he gave in, his nose nuzzling her ginger fur as he lapped, savoring the taste of her, the beauty of her pink flower, the swollen clit poking out at him, asking to be sucked. When he sucked on it Ygritte bucked her hips, fucking his mouth. Jon sucked harder, his full lips bringing her close to the edge in no time. With his lips wrapped around her clit and his fingers fucking her G-spot, Jon brought Ygritte to another climax, making her scream so loud for a moment Jon worried they would disturb their neighbors in other cabins.

He gave her a last few teasing licks as her pussy continued to contract, and then he came up to kiss her again, letting her taste herself on him. He nuzzled her nose, and then her hair as he pulled her close, rocking her as she floated in post-orgasmic bliss. When Ygritte picked her head up to smile, he kissed the tip of her nose and said, "Would you like me to lick you some more?"

"We should take care of you," Ygritte said, reaching for Jon's cock, which now looked almost angry in its need, dripping copious strands of precum down the shaft.

"We could," Jon said, "but this is your birthday and I want to take care of you. So it should be something you like."

"Oh, you know I love your cock," Ygritte said, stroking it slowly. Her index finger hooked possessively through the ring in the head, and she reached her other hand up to play with Jon's nipple rings, making him gasp and shudder.

"Yes," Jon said. "But if you want to please me... let me please you. What would you like the most?"

Ygritte thought for a moment, and then she said, "Welllllll, I did bring a little something with me."

"Oh?"

Ygritte nodded. There was an evil grin on her face now and Jon's heart raced, wondering what she'd planned. "I have a duffel bag on the coffee table, if you'd bring it over...?"

Jon did, and watched as Ygritte sat up to zip it open and rummage through it. The next thing he knew, a pair of black lace panties were flung into his face. "Put those on," she said.

Jon laughed. He stepped into them and pulled them on; she wasn't done yet.

She turned around, obviously hiding something behind her back. "Lay down," she said.

Jon lay on his back. Ygritte stroked his face tenderly, and kissed his forehead. "You trust me?" she asked.

Jon nodded.

"If you don't like this or it upsets you or anything at all, you know what our safeword is," she said.

Jon nodded again.

With that, Ygritte grabbed his hands, yanking his arms above his head. Ygritte tied his wrists together with a silk scarf. Jon's cock throbbed again as the scarf tightened around his wrists, his heart continuing to race with anticipation.

"We good so far?" Ygritte asked.

Jon nodded. He wanted to say "yes", but his throat was dry, so he just licked his lips with nervous excitement.

Ygritte took that as an invitation, leaning down to kiss him.

Then she spent a long time worshiping his body, returning the same treatment he'd given to her, except with Jon as hard as he was and needing to come, it was delicious torment. He whined and moaned helplessly as Ygritte licked and sucked his nipples, gently tugging a nipple ring with her teeth before licking the nipple more slowly, rubbing one nipple with her finger as she teased the other with her tongue. Jon writhed, gasping and panting, even more aroused by the lack of control, that he had to just lie there and take whatever she wanted to give. She kissed, licked and nibbled his stomach, tracing the definition in his abs with her fingers and tongue, making him even crazier.

"Ygritte, please," he rasped.

"Please, what?" She nibbled his navel.

He couldn't even articulate what he wanted. She growled and nibbled on his hip before kissing it, and when she kissed his thigh, he let out a howl. Ygritte laughed softly and started licking his thigh, and he whimpered, writhing against the restraints.

"Ygritte," he panted.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, but..."

"But?" Her hand reached the sensitive place where his balls met his ass, through the panties, and rubbed. Jon let out another howl, and again when her fingers walked up his balls the length of his hard cock, to rub the wet spot he'd made in the panties. "My, what a messy boy you are." She rubbed it more firmly and slowly. "Such a naughty boy, getting these panties all wet."

"Oh god..." Jon's breath caught and he shuddered.

"Mmmmm." Ygritte's tongue licked the wet spot in the silky fabric. Even through the panties, Jon's cock was so sensitive and aching with need that he almost came from the feeling of her tongue. And yet, he needed more.

Jon shuddered again at the heat in her gaze, watching as she came up towards the waistband of his panties. He thought she would take them off with her fingers, and gave a moan when he watched her pull the waistband with her teeth, tugging the panties down with her teeth. His exposed cock throbbed as she continued to use her teeth to pull the panties down his legs, and at last they were off and he was completely naked before her.

"What are you going to do with me?" Jon whispered.

"Can you be a good boy?"

Jon nodded.

Ygritte untied his wrists, and he waited as she reached in the bag again. She pulled out a double dildo. Jon groaned at the sight of it.

Ygritte poured oil directly into Jon's ass, and worked her fingers inside of him, and he slipped fingers into her and played with her at the same time. They kissed, and soon Jon was kissing her breasts again and Ygritte couldn't help but buck against his fingers, feverish with need. When Ygritte deemed that Jon had loosened up enough, she grabbed the double dildo laying next to them. But before she could put it in him, her hips straddled his and she pulled her folds apart, so he could see how dripping wet she was. He moaned at the sight of it, wishing he could taste her again. And then he moaned again as she scooted closer to him and he felt her juices drip directly into his ass.

"Fuck," he cried out, shaking, driven mad with lust. He grabbed her hips, nails digging into her. She let out a playful growl and laughed.

Then she began pushing the dildo into him, slowly. There was that initial burn as it pushed through the tight anal ring, and the feeling of being stretched, filled. Jon breathed through the discomfort, and when the dildo was all the way in, he sighed as he adjusted to the fullness of it.

Ygritte then pushed the other end of the dildo inside her pussy. Jon groaned as he watched her pussy lips wrap around the glass cock, swallowing it down. When it was all the way inside her, she took his hands, and then they began to thrust together, working it between them.

Watching Ygritte's pussy take the dildo again and again, slicking it with her juices, pussy lips kissing it, got Jon excited, an excitement intensified by the feeling of the ribbed glass rubbing his prostate, the feeling of being _taken and fucked_ by the woman he loved, surrendering to her. Ygritte reached out to stroke his cock, and he played with her clit, and soon they were fucking the dildo together fast and hard, animal noises filling the cabin, in heat for each other so badly that they didn't care what time it was or who they disturbed.

As Jon got closer, Ygritte took the oil and poured it over his end of the dildo before it could thrust back into his ass. The slippery feeling and the deliciously obscene wet sloppy sound it made as it went in and out of him made Jon moan and work his hips harder and faster. "That's a good boy," Ygritte encouraged, stroking his cock harder. "I want to watch you come for me."

"Oh, god." Jon shivered. "I want you to come first -"

"Then tell me what a slut you are for this." Ygritte leaned in to kiss him, and bit his lower lip. "Tell me what a naughty boy you are..."

"I love it when you make me your slut," Jon panted, "when you fuck me like the little bitch that I am..."

Ygritte grabbed his collar. "You're mine, Jon Snow."

"Yes, I'm yours. Your slut... yours to fuck..."

Jon felt Ygritte contract under his fingers, and she panted, "Yes, _yes._ " Jon cried out as the dildo hit his prostate just right and triggered his climax, spurting cum all over her contracting pussy, frosting her fiery bush. Ygritte cried out, still contracting with her own climax, and continued stroking Jon's cock, pointing it up so the next arc of cum painted her tits with it. The sight of Ygritte's pussy and tits dripping with his cum sent Jon over the edge again, shooting one more round over her stomach, before he stopped working his hips and just lay there shuddering and gasping for breath, spent.

Jon was vaguely aware of Ygritte pulling the dildo out of him, and then she curled up on him. He wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled his beard.

"Thank you," Jon mumbled, still feeling floaty and melty after his orgasm.

"Thank _you_ ," Ygritte said. She kissed him softly, and he kissed her back, then pulled her into his chest.

"I think I'm spent for now," Ygritte said.

"OK." Jon gave a weak thumbs up, and Ygritte laughed. "I'd suggest we go to bed, but I can't remember how to use my legs."

"You know nothing, Jon Snow." Ygritte put her head back in his chest. "It's all right. The fire's warm and I'm comfy. We can just stay like this for awhile." She kissed his chest over his heart, and nuzzled. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

_We could if you married me._ But Jon didn't have a proper ring with him, and he wanted to be proper when he proposed. So he held that thought, and just enjoyed the feel of Ygritte in his arms, their legs entwined, the warmth of the fire and his beloved's fire.


End file.
